


CRUSH CALL

by atlasinhissleep



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky assexual, Bucky bigênero, Drama, Leve citação ao uso de drogas, Muito drama adolescente, Other, Sam agênero, Steve demiboy, Steve pré-soro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlasinhissleep/pseuds/atlasinhissleep
Summary: O que aconteceu no dia 22 de setembro? A pergunta não deixava a mente de Sam.E o que realmente aconteceu exatamente um dia depois? Bucky gostaria de saber.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1





	CRUSH CALL

_**CRUSH CALL** _

_**...** _

– Eu quero McDonald's. E quanto a vocês? – Perguntou Carter. A loira tinha se oferecido para dar carona a Sam, Steve, Bucky e Natasha depois de deixarem a casa de Rhodey, onde tinham ido para "estudar."

As últimas provas estavam chegando, e os alunos mal podiam esperar pelas tão amadas férias de fim de ano. Com isso, organizaram uma festa de estudos no apartamento de seu amigo no intuito de aprenderem e se divertirem ao mesmo tempo. Entretanto, assim como todas as ideias geniais de Stark e companhia, acabou não dando muito certo, fazendo-os ter que voltar mais cedo por conta das reclamações dos vizinhos alegando que eles eram muito barulhentos.

– Como conseguem comer essas coisas? Isso nem é comida... – Natasha, que estava no banco da frente ao lado da motorista, reclamou. Ela seria quem levaria o carro naquela noite, se não fosse, é claro, pela ideia de Sharon de permanecer sóbria até o fim da festa. O que acabou dando certo.

– O aquecimento global vai matar todos nós algum dia mesmo – Declarou James, no banco de trás e com a cabeça encostada na janela. Provavelmente, só estava com sono. – Me vê um combo do cheeseburger aí, por favor.

– Quero a mesma coisa, Shay. Na verdade, eu quero dois combos – Foi a vez de Steve responder, fazendo todos rirem brevemente.

– Acho que se você comer tanto assim você desmaia. Não acha não, pequeno? – Sam zombou, levando um leve soco de Rogers no braço, o que fez Bucky rir talvez mais do que devia.

– E você, Sammy? Não vai querer nada? – Carter chamou sua atenção, que até o momento estava voltada para a longa e melódica risada que o moreno dava. James colocou uma mão sobre a boca ao perceber pelo canto dos olhos que Wilson o observava, parando gradativamente de rir.

– Tô sem fome, valeu – Demonstrando um pouco de tristeza na voz, ele declarou. Estava tendo tempos difíceis perto de Bucky, porém agora o ensino médio acabaria e eles nunca mais se veriam na vida.

Desde que terminaram seu namoro a um ano atrás, sua amizade nunca mais foi a mesma, o que era extremamente frustrante. Por vezes, Sam se pegava pensando em todos os beijos que trocaram e o amor que sentiram e sentia-se vazio. Não vazio pois necessitava dele e de seu relacionamento. Vazio pois sabia que não estava acabado ainda para ele.

– Nossa! O que está acontecendo com o mundo? Sam Wilson rejeitou um lanche do McDonald's? – Dessa vez, foi seu amigo baixinho quem resolveu zombar dele.

– É que eu sei que você não vai conseguir comer dois combos. Estou apenas economizando – Seus amigos riram, até mesmo Barnes que se mantinha praticamente alheio a tudo e todos desde que começaram a viagem.

Tiveram um encontro totalmente constrangedor quando estavam entrando no carro; Wilson abriu a porta e logo pensou em sentar-se no banco do meio, querendo dar mais espaço para quem quer que fosse ficar ao seu lado. O que ele não esperava era que Barnes teria tido a mesma ideia, resultando em um contato de suas mãos e pernas. Tinha certeza de que viu o moreno ruborizar, e teve que controlar uma risada de nervoso. Agora, vendo-o rir pela segunda vez de algo que tinha feito estava aquecendo seu peito de um jeito que ele já conhecia, portanto, temia.

– Puts, gente. Acho que vamos ter que cancelar nossos lanches – Sharon os avisou assim que se aproximaram do estabelecimento. – Olha o tamanho dessa fila do drive-thru! – A motorista encaixou o carro, de alguma forma, em meio a pelo menos outros doze.

– E olha que nem tem promoção hoje, em. Melhor dar meia volta, Carter, compramos alguma coisa pelo caminho – A ruiva aconselhou, virando a cabeça para encarar sua amiga.

A sua frente, luzes amarelas e vermelhas dos carros parados na fila deixavam seus olhos em desconforto.

– O problema é que não tem outro lugar perto daqui, Nat. E eu já falei que odeio quando você me chama pelo sobrenome – Também moveu-se para olhar nos olhos dela, tirando as mãos do volante e as repousando em seu colo.

– Foi mal, loira – Sorriu. – Eu só tô estressada por conta das horas que ficaremos aqui – Natasha resolveu checar pelo retrovisor se algum outro carro havia parado atrás deles e se assustou quando viu que a fila só piorava a cada novo motorista.

– Pessoal, – Rogers os chamou – se realmente não iremos desistir, eu vou precisar tirar meu binder. Já está começando a incomodar – Se ajeitou no banco, arregaçando suas mangas pelo calor.

– Vou com você! – Disseram Sam e Bucky em coro, encarando-se rapidamente depois daquilo e se sentindo um pouco desconfortáveis. Até que Steve apenas sorriu e pegou em suas mãos, fazendo sinal para o moreno abrir a porta do carro e poderem sair.

Sharon e Natasha trocaram olhares, a mais nova mordendo seu lábio inferior e a ruiva tentando controlar uma risada até que os garotos saíssem.

– Eles vão se matar enquanto o Steven tiver no banheiro – Carter gargalhou.

– Quando ele sair vai ter só um deles vivo – Romanoff continuou com a zoação, parando apenas quando ouviu Sam batendo no vidro com uma expressão nada satisfeita. Abriu a janela para ele.

– Me dá aí o celular do James – Sua amiga subiu as sobrancelhas, soltando um riso de escárnio irônico. – Anda logo, Nat! – Estendia a mão pela abertura, impaciente.

– Poxa, nenhum "por favor" – Ela debochou. Entregou o aparelho a Wilson, que foi andando bem devagar atrás de Steve e Bucky ao se dirigirem para o interior da loja de fast-food. Fechou a janela novamente.

– Ele ainda o chama de "James," ninguém mais usa esse nome com ele – Sharon pontuou, fazendo a outra assentir com um sorriso triste. Sabiam que, no fundo no fundo, aqueles dois ainda se amavam e foi apenas um grande mal entendido que um dia os separou.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora do carro e exposto ao frio ameno, Sam tentava ao máximo não chegar perto do banheiro onde Steve se trocava e Bucky esperava logo na porta. Qualquer segundo perto do moreno sem dizerem uma palavra seria constrangedor demais para ele, portanto apenas rezava para que seu amigo fosse o mais rápido que pudesse.

Abriu a porta da loja e, infelizmente, não pode evitar se aproximar de James. Afinal, este pediu para que pegasse seu telefone no carro. Talvez ele não confiasse o suficiente em suas amigas, ou talvez ele só quisesse uma forma de distração para ignorar a presença de Wilson ao esperarem. Até que ele era esperto.

– Aqui – Entregou o celular a Barnes, que aguardava apoiado em uma mureta decorada com azulejos brancos de frente para o banheiro. Felizmente, este era neutro, portanto a presença dos dois era meramente simbólica. Sempre que podiam, acompanhavam seu amigo em lugares como aquele; lotados de pessoas que eles não conheciam, como as garotas costumavam fazer para se protegerem. Steve não se importava muito, e os dois menos ainda. Estavam felizes por serem o trio trans que aquela escola precisava – Espera, tá desbloqueado?

– Ah, sim. Acho que foi sua digital... – Notou como Wilson o lançava um olhar confuso. – Eu meio que nunca a removi das minhas configurações – Sam formulou milhões de respostas em sua mente, mas tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi um "oh" de surpresa. – Mas, ei, Becca vai se formar no nono ano mês que vem e talvez fosse legal você ir. Sabe, ela gosta muito de você.

Novamente, aquele idiota com os olhos mais lindos que já tinha visto havia o deixado sem palavras. As mechas castanhas de seu cabelo colocadas atrás de sua orelha também não ajudavam, e muito menos seu olhar agradável. Era tudo tão familiar. Tão próximo mas tão distante ao mesmo tempo.

Juntou as sobrancelhas, forçando uma expressão brava. _Que tipo de imbecil ele era?_ O tratando bem, sorrindo para ele, o convidando para a formatura de sua irmã, tudo isso Sam já conhecia muito bem, e principalmente o final.  
Deixado sozinho e na chuva logo no dia que deveria ser a apresentação de suas histórias para a diretora geral de literatura. Estava contando com James naquele dia, mas pelo visto ele se esqueceu de levar sua pasta e suas obras que havia escrito com tanta dedicação. Nunca iria o perdoar depois do dia 22 de setembro.

– O que deu em você? – Não pode disfarçar sua irritação. – Ri das minhas piadas, sorri para mim quando não estou olhando, ainda tem minha digital no seu telefone, usa a Becky como desculpa para me ver mais vezes... Que tipo de pessoa é você, _Barnes_? – Por um segundo pode jurar que o rosto do outro se contorceu em tristeza, contudo, logo compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento.

– Sorrindo para você? Usando minha própria irmã para ficar mais tempo contigo? – A indignação era notável em seu tom, o que apenas deixava Sam mais irritado. Como ele podia ser tão cínico? – Que tipo de pessoa é _você_ , Wilson? Eu só estou tentando ser legal ao te convidar para uma coisa que a própria Rebecca me pediu, mas pelo visto nem isso conseguimos mais – Desviou seu olhar do outro, respirando fundo.

– O motivo de não conseguirmos mais é esse seu fingimento insuportável! – Subiu seu tom de voz um pouco, porém não o suficiente para que as pessoas nos arredores notassem. – Você sabe que me deve um belo pedido de desculpas, mas, pelo visto, prefere continuar fingindo que nada aconteceu! – Apontou seu dedo indicador para ele.

– Eu devo, é? – Levantou-se da mureta, se pondo frente a frente com o outro, que apenas o encarou com olhos furiosos e não se intimidou pela mínima diferença de alturas. – E pelo quê, exatamente? – Engoliu seco antes de prosseguir – É você quem me deve desculpas, sabe disso mais do que ninguém.

– Vai só repetir o que eu digo ou vai tomar alguma atitude boa uma vez na vida? – Bufou, ouvindo-o fazer o mesmo.

– Foi você quem me tratou como lixo quando o que eu mais queria era-

Pararam de se encarar tão intensamente, se afastando um do outro por questões de sanidade mental assim que Steve saiu do banheiro. O loiro apenas os olhou, desapontado demais para dizer qualquer coisa, mas era notória a sua não surpresa com o que tinha ocorrido.

– Bucky, posso colocar na sua mochila? – Mostrou seu binder, chamando o moreno de volta a realidade. Ele não parecia mais tão bravo, apenas chateado e tentando manter a calma. Respirou fundo de novo antes de responder, massageando suas têmporas rapidamente.

– Pode sim – Pegou o objeto da mão de seu amigo e pôs dentro de sua bolsa, tendo certeza de não trocar olhares com Sam enquanto fazia. – Só não esquece de pegar depois, _chato_.

– Felizmente, tenho uma memória muito melhor que a sua, _idiota_ – Observava os dois sorridentes e usando apelidos e piadas internas. Sentia-se mal por não ter nada mais daquilo com James, nem que fosse amigavelmente como ele e Steve faziam. Sentia falta dos apelidos e das noites sem dormir conversando por telefone sobre nadas e mais nadas. Gostaria de voltar no tempo e nunca se apaixonar por ele.

Respirou fundo.

Voltaram para o carro e, sinceramente, tinha se arrependido de ter oferecido tão rápido para buscar o celular de Bucky quando ele pediu. Wilson só queria ficar o máximo de tempo possível longe dele, mas ficou apenas parecendo que ele estava desesperado para ajudá-lo.

A fila também não tinha andado quase nada. As meninas pareciam não terem mudado de lugar e agora não tinham como sair sem acabar com a organização, já inexistente, do local.

Tudo o que ele mais precisava, alguns longos minutos com James tão perto dele assim. E, depois que Steve fosse para casa, os dois ficariam no banco de trás. Sozinhos.  
Morte certa e silêncio constrangedor derretedor de neurônios.

– Tirou seu binder? Se sente melhor agora, Steven? – Atenciosa como sempre era, Carter o perguntou assim que se sentaram nos bancos de trás, olhando diretamente para ele pelo retrovisor interno.

– Sim e sim – Rogers a respondeu sorrindo. – Só espero que não tenha roubado minha _namorada_ nesse tempinho que fiquei fora, Natasha – Brincou, chegando seu corpo para frente e ficando mais próximo da loira carinhosamente.

– Eu queria vocês dois pra mim, mas infelizmente o Clint é monogâmico – Ela lamentou de brincadeira, fazendo seus amigos rirem.

– Nunca perca as esperanças, ruiva – As duas riram. Steve apenas as lançou um olhar desconfiado e voltou a repousar suas costas no banco do carro lentamente.

– Perdeu, meu parceiro – Sam colocou uma mão sobre seu joelho.

– Perdi – Disse rindo.

Praticamente se encolhendo no acolchoado atrás de si, Bucky observava tudo a sua volta. As luzes dos carros com o sinal de alerta ligado, o horário que não parava de mudar incessantemente em seu celular, Sharon e Natasha rindo juntas de alguma coisa que não o interessava, Steve e Sam se divertindo ao fazerem uma mini guerra de polegares, sentindo o loiro se contorcer o máximo para não encostar nele toda vez que se movia, mas principalmente Sam.

Seu sorriso radiante, seus olhos quase cerrados, suas bochechas em um lindo ângulo, seu nariz igualmente bonito, seus lábios perfeitamente esculpidos e feitos para risadas... Sentia falta dele. Dos beijos dele, da presença dele.  
Daria tudo para voltar no tempo e nunca se apaixonar pelo cara que o deixou esperando sozinho quando ele já tinha planejado tudo para um encontro perfeito no dia do aniversário de Sam, no dia 23 de setembro.

– Que tal brincarmos de alguma coisa enquanto esperamos? – Wilson sugeriu.

– Eu posso ver algumas brincadeiras aqui nesse aplicativo que as sorteia para festas – Romanoff pegou seu celular e começou a digitar. Barnes até se daria o trabalho de erguer seu pescoço um pouco para ver do que se tratava, porém não queria sair de sua posição confortável apoiado na porta. – Okay, todos vamos jogar? Bucky! – Ela gritou, o fazendo abrir os olhos e acordar para a realidade.

– Sim. Vou jogar, На́таша – Limpou a garganta, deixando de quase dormir no banco do carro.

– Só não vale falar isso e desistir no meio, viu, Barnes? – Sharon alertou, talvez não tão brincalhona assim. Ele assentiu de qualquer forma, se ajeitando em seu assento para parecer menos sonolento. Aquele final de semana estava acabando com ele, nem sabia como iria fazer para estudar tudo depois.

– Beleza, cambada. Esse jogo funciona assim: Somos cinco, portanto Sharon é o número um, eu o dois, Sam o três, Steve o quatro e Bucky o cinco. Tudo que eu vou fazer é apertar esse botão aqui, – Virou a tela do celular para que pudessem ver, – e então o aplicativo sorteia o número da pessoa, ou das pessoas, com o desafio que elas vão ter que fazer. Alguma dúvida?

– E quem não quiser cumprir algum desafio? – Sam perguntou. Curiosamente, algo Bucky também iria questionar caso tivesse sido mais rápido.

– Quem deixar de cumprir mais desafios paga a conta de hoje – Steve acrescentou a nova regra e Sam murmurou algo do tipo _"nenhum respeito ao coleguinha agênero,"_ no caso, ele mesmo. – Começa, Nat!

Romanoff se virou para deixar seu celular em um ângulo que todos pudessem vê-lo e, assim, se preparar para cumprirem seus respectivos desafios. A bailarina apertou o botão.

– Número quatro, Steve – Sharon leu na tela, já que o loiro estava sem seus óculos. – Beije a pessoa que você mais ama.

Os outros apenas tiveram reações de desaprovação. Carter e Rogers se beijavam sempre, aquilo nem deveria ser considerado um desafio.

– Espera – O garoto começou, – Por acaso especifica que tipo de amor? Eu amo todos vocês muito, gente.

– Para de drama, _muleque_. Beija logo sua namorada – Bucky o empurrou para frente no banco, fazendo-o rir.

Steve se aproximou o suficiente da loira para que ela pudesse pegar seu rosto com as duas mãos e depositar um simples beijo em seus lábios. Os dois fecharam os olhos por uns três segundos, sorriram e depois se separaram.

Quando ele tinha se posto mais próximo de Sharon, deixou um espaço livre entre Sam e Bucky por não estar totalmente entre os dois. Isso ocasionou em uma troca de olhares rápida e igualmente desejada por eles. Entretanto, assim que o menor voltou a sua posição inicial, abaixaram seus rostos e fingiram que aquilo não tinha ocorrido.

– O próximo número é... – A ruiva clicou no botão e esperou o sorteio. – Número cinco, Bucky.

Antes que pudesse ver sobre o que se tratava o desafio, Natasha mostrou-o para Sharon rapidamente e as duas riram.

– O que foi? – Perguntou visivelmente apreensivo, especialmente pela presença de Sam no local. Sabia muito bem como funcionavam aqueles joguinhos, e temia pelo seu autocontrole.

– Okay, _emo_. Tá preparado? – Sua amiga fez suspense, apenas o deixando mais ansioso. Ele assentiu. – Você vai mandar para o terceiro contato do seu WhatsApp o refrão da música _"Quando a Vontade Bater."_ Não vale trapacear, tem que mostrar pra todo mundo depois de mandar.

James apenas ligou seu celular, abrindo o WhatsApp com um sorriso malicioso, já sabendo que aquela brincadeira era perfeita. Mostrou quem seu terceiro contato era para todos e começou a digitar.

  
– Ele deve estar muito confuso – O moreno gargalhou, vendo sua conversa com Clint que mostrava a Steve. Depois, entregou seu telefone a Romanoff e Carter para elas pudessem se divertir também. Apenas ficou receoso de fazer contato com Sam após ele ter visto a conversa também, esboçando apenas um mínimo sorriso em seus lábios. Seus ainda tão belos lábios.

– Prosseguindo – Sua amiga continuou. – Números dois e três. Eu e você, Sam! – Ela disse entusiasmada.

– Pelo menos é você e não o chato do Steve – Sharon e Rogers lançaram-no um olhar de reprovação. – Alguém manda esse garoto parar de se mexer no banco? Insuportável, pai amado.

– Tá calor, Samuel! Me ataca só por eu estar suando e ainda se diz meu amigo. O desrespeito com a comunidade de demiboys – Fingindo estar irritado, o loiro comentou.

– Isso não justifica você ficar mudando de posição toda hora e nos incomodando no processo, _Stevie_ – Deu ênfase em seu apelido usando um tom de deboche. Não podia acreditar que estava defendendo Sam naquele momento, o que deixou todos um pouco confusos mesmo que tenham tentado disfarçar.

– Se está com calor é só você falar, amado – A motorista diminuiu a temperatura girando um pequeno botão no painel. – Mudou alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou após alguns segundos e ele negou com a cabeça.

– Eu acho que é mais o lugar onde você está, Steve – Natasha disse. – Nas laterais pega mais vento por causa de alguma configuração do carro. Algo desse tipo.

Rogers hesitantemente olhou para ambos os seus amigos ao seu lado. Sam não entendeu de primeira, porém assim que leu a expressão do loiro entrou na defensiva, o mesmo acontecendo com Barnes, que revirou os olhos, suspirando.

– Se ninguém for fazer nada eu vou sentar no colo de um de vocês, já deixo avisado.

– Então senta, oras – James respondeu. Passou sua mão sobre a própria franja, tirando-a de seu rosto rapidamente, algo que ele só fazia quando estava irritado. – O real desrespeito com a comunidade bigênero...

Observava calmamente cada fio de cabelo sendo arrumado com seus dedos. Aquilo trazia a Wilson memórias boas de quando os dois costumavam estudar juntos na biblioteca do colégio e Bucky deitava em seu colo, o permitindo acariciar seu rosto enquanto brincava com suas mechas morenas. Lembrava-se de como era boa a sensação de segurar o rosto de seu amado e ter o peito aquecido por sua risada contagiante. Mal sabiam eles que talvez nunca mais iriam poder sentir um ao outro da mesma forma.

– Eu troco de lugar com você, Steve. Mas só porque ainda estou esperando o meu desafio com a Natasha – Esperou o loiro se levantar o máximo que conseguia e deslizou para o lado de James, vendo seu amigo sorridente perto da saída do ar condicionado logo depois.

Se controlou para não virar seu rosto involuntariamente ao moreno. Tê-lo tão perto assim tornava seu trabalho mais difícil ainda, mas se havia triunfado por meses frequentando os mesmos lugares que ele sem ter nenhuma "recaída", tinha certeza de que apenas alguns minutos ao lado dele não o trariam problema. Olhou para suas mãos e, em seguida, para as de James. Fechou os olhos e apenas uniu as suas próprias uma com a outra antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

– Sobre o nosso desafio, eu acho que sem querer fechei a aba do aplicativo... – Romanoff disse, e ela realmente parecia estar falando sério.

– Não tem problema. Só sorteia de novo até cair meu número e o seu – Sugeriu, e foi isso que ela fez.

Todos a observavam impacientemente clicando diversas vezes até que seus números viessem juntos. Entretanto, para a surpresa deles, todos os números caíram juntos no sorteio.

– Nada como se ferrar em equipe – Declarou Bucky ao seu lado. Sua respiração tão próxima que o fazia se arrepiar a cada palavra proferida por ele. Maldito carro apertado.

– Qual o desafio dessa vez, Nat? – Sharon questionou, não podendo se virar para ver já que a fila do drive thru finalmente tinha andado e ela precisava dirigir.

– Está dizendo aqui que o desafio é livre... – Os meninos chegaram mais para frente no banco para confirmarem o que sua amiga dizia. Então, sendo pegos de surpresa, Sam e Bucky sentiram passar por seus corpos faíscas de energia assim que seus ombros se encontraram involuntariamente. Tinham medo de admitir, mas queriam mais daquilo. Algo que sabiam que não podiam ter por conta de sua própria estupidez. – Mas também diz que devemos escolher apenas uma pessoa das sorteadas para cumprí-lo.

Todos se encararam por um instante, uma desculpa para James fitar os intensos olhos de Sam que sempre o lembravam de belas cornalinas.

– Podemos fazer o seguinte; – Bucky começou, – Sabem essas músicas que tocam no rádio? Todas elas têm uma batida, então, fazemos um uni-duni-tê e a pessoa sorteada é em quem a batida parar.

Logo depois, estavam todos ansiosos e esperando uma nova música começar no rádio. "Can _We Kiss Forever?",_ de Kina, tocou e os amigos esperavam alguns segundos antes das palavras começarem a serem ditas em si. Eles apontavam um para o outro em seu "uni-duni-tê" que iria escolher um deles para o tão aguardado desafio.

Internamente, Wilson queria que fosse ele o candidato, afinal, ainda não tinha brincado. Porém, seu medo de ser algo absurdo e impossível era maior.  
Sem que ele percebesse Sharon, Natasha e Steve aceleraram seus dedos indicadores uns aos outros, fazendo cair exatamente em Sam, agora que ele tinha mudado de lugar. Ele os encarou desentendido por não ter notado na hora.

– O que vai fazer agora, Sam? Podemos escolher por você ou deixar que o aplicativo escolha... – Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente para a primeira afirmação.

– Não confio em vocês. Provavelmente iriam me desafiar a pagar seus lanches todos – Steve riu, pois já estava certo de que seria essa sua sugestão. – Só aperta esse botão idiota de novo e me diz o desafio.

– Okay, então – Natasha deu de ombros e apertou o botão.

O silêncio reinou quando a ruiva e Carter leram o que estava escrito na tela. Quando Sam chegou para frente para saber do que se tratava, ele automaticamente quis desistir daquela brincadeira. Bucky, por outro lado, o encarava pelo canto dos olhos disfarçadamente, já sabendo que ele não estava muito feliz com o desafio.

– Você vai ter que ligar para seu _crush_... – Rogers constatou ao finalmente conseguir ler o que dizia no celular.

– E-eu não sei se consigo fazer isso. Talvez a pessoa não atenda, já está tarde... – Sentia como se quisesse deixar aquele carro no mesmo instante. Não fez isso pois teria que explicar depois seus motivos, de qualquer forma.

Seu coração batia forte e ele sabia que tinha que fazer aquilo. Não podia simplesmente ligar para um de seus amigos, como T'challa ou Rhodes, e esperar que eles antendessem àquele horário. A resposta estava ali, bem ao seu lado, bem próximo dele e percebendo tudo o que se passava silenciosamente, como se não fizesse mais parte de um jogo ao qual ele não fazia ideia de sua importância.

Sam ainda o amava, e era tarde demais para negar agora.

– Sam, você não precisa necessariamente fazer isso– A loira parou de falar assim que o viu pegando seu próprio telefone do bolso e começando a ligá-lo. Ele se perguntou se ela, por algum motivo, já sabia a resposta.

– Não quero ter que pagar seus lanches – Sorriu fraco para sua amiga que, acima de tudo, prezava por sua felicidade.

Respirou fundo antes de clicar no nome de contato de Barnes. Não tinha mudado ainda o _"Jamie 🐺"_ em seu nome, não teve tempo e muito menos vontade de ver aquele maldito emoji novamente. Clicou para iniciar uma chamada com ele, colocando o aparelho próximo ao ouvido para que ninguém mais visse nada. Apenas esperou por sua morte lenta e gradual.

Não demoraram muitos segundos até que o celular de James começasse a tocar, deixando somente Steve surpreso, porém logo tentando disfarçar seus olhos arregalados. Pode notar como as mãos do moreno ao seu lado estavam suadas no momento em que ele tirou seu telefone do bolso para ter certeza de que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Trocaram olhares; Sam pedia desculpas e Bucky perguntava mil e uma coisas.

E então, a reação já esperada por ele aconteceu. O rosto confuso de Barnes deu lugar para uma careta levemente raivosa e, em alguns aspectos, um tanto quanto triste. Seus lábios estavam bem fechados, sua mandíbula mais amostra e cerrada pela tensão que ele deixava transparecer e seus olhos estavam tristes e confusos. Se não fossem pelas sobrancelhas juntas, as narinas um pouco abertas e a forma intensa como ele encarava Sam, teria certeza de que ele não estava com raiva. Entretanto, aquilo já estava feito.

– Você está brincando, não é? É uma brincadeira, certo, Wilson? – Virou seu rosto singelamente para o lado, dando maior entonação de pergunta a sua fala. – É tudo parte desse jogo. _Diz_ que é!

Em uma fração se segundos, Sam sentiu como se não houvesse mais ninguém no carro além dele e os olhos suplicantes de James. Sentia ódio dele por tê-lo deixado em um dia tão importante para sua vida, ódio de si mesmo por nunca ter superado o que viveram, ódio de toda aquela situação. Estava preso no carro junto a ele, ao lado dele, como sempre faziam no passado.

Antes, Barnes descansaria sua cabeça em seu ombro, e ele retribuiria por repousar a sua própria na dele. Quando tudo ainda não estava acabado, Sam uniria suas mãos e intercalaria seus dedos enquanto esperavam chegar em casa. Antes eles eram livres para amarem um ao outro. Agora, estava tudo escondido por trás de desculpas e mais desculpas cheias de dúvidas e raiva.

– É verdade, James. Queira você ou não – Declarou, por fim. Olhou para outro lugar – qualquer lugar – mas não as íris azuis dele que poderiam levar qualquer um a boas memórias em um instante. Bucky sentiu seus olhos marejarem brevemente, disfarçando ao encarar fora da janela.

Ninguém falou mais nada depois daquilo. Não continuaram a jogar, apenas trocaram alguns olhares suspeitos e agradeceram o atendente quando ele lhes entregou seus lanches. Mais nada.

...

A motorista os perguntou se preferiam parar para comer ou apenas seguir caminho. Praticamente todos, com a excessão de Barnes, votaram para comerem lá. Sharon, então, estacionou o carro e os amigos seguiram para dentro do restaurante. Um dos motivos pelos quais Bucky achava ruim e burra a ideia de comer lá dentro, além de querer evitar Sam, era o barulho excessivo. Sem contar que, se fosse assim, era melhor que tivessem comprado logo dentro do estabelecimento, ao invés de aguentar aquela fila enorme.

– Não era mais fácil comprar aqui dentro e já comer? – Ele questionou, ainda um pouco irritado devido ao barulho.

– Olha ao redor, Bucky, todas as mesas estão lotadas, há pessoas comendo em pé e os atendentes parecem que vão surtar a qualquer momento. Acredite, o drive thru foi bem mais rápido, silencioso e confortável – Natasha afirmou e ele apenas deu de ombros enquanto terminava seu hambúrguer e sorvete, que tinha pedido depois.

– Tá tudo bem? – Enquanto isso, do outro lado da mesa que conseguiram com muito esforço, Sharon perguntou a Sam silenciosamente.

– Não. Mas não há muito o que se fazer em relação a isso, né? – Encarou a mesa, vendo suas batatas fritas tristes e oleosas. Ela pôs uma mão sobre seu ombro. – Acho que vou pegar um ar lá fora rapidinho.

Assim que Sam saiu, todos se viraram para Bucky. Ele os encarou de volta com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Quando você vai falar com ele? – Steve o perguntou, e, não, ele não tinha conseguido comer seus dois combos, dando um para Wilson assim como planejado.

– É, Barnes, melhor já começar a ensaiar o que vai dizer – Foi a vez de Sharon de tentar convencê-lo.

– Você sabe que precisa, Bucky – Natasha segurou seu antebraço em cima da mesa, o fazendo prestar total atenção no que diziam.

Ele amassou o guardanapo que usou para limpar a boca e o jogou na bandeja onde vieram os lanches.

– E por qual motivo, exatamente, eu tenho que ir lá agora? Por que eu tenho que tomar a iniciativa e não ele? – Os encarou sério.

– Ele já disse o que sente, Bucky! – A ruiva soltou seu braço. – Foi algo muito corajoso, sabe? Estamos esperando a sua vez de retribuir.

Barnes apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, rindo com ironia do que seus amigos diziam. Ele começou a se levantar, deixando os outros surpresos.

– Foi uma brincadeira, Romanoff. Ou o quê? Você acha que a partir de um joguinho idiota ele declarou o _"crush"_ por mim? – Riu novamente, estendendo o braço para pegar a bandeja e ir.

– O contexto não importa, cara. Você sabe que foi verdadeiro – Steve disse, fazendo-o revirar os olhos.

– Bucky, vocês não podem ignorar isso pra sempre – A loira tentou, pegando no fim de sua camisa e o puxando para mais perto da mesa. A verdade era que ele só não saía correndo daquele lugar pois ainda tinha que chegar em casa. – Parem de ser dois teimosos e negar o que sentem e apenas conversem!

O moreno virou o rosto para ela. Eles conheciam aquele olhar.  
Bucky pegou a mão de sua amiga, gentilmente a tirando de onde estava e a soltando logo depois. Ele respirou fundo.

– Parem vocês de tentar escolher por mim o que eu sinto ou devo sentir! – E aquilo começaria de novo. – Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu, não sabem o que eu passei, o que _nós passamos_! Esqueçam isso de uma vez assim como estamos tentando fazer.

Steve assentiu ironicamente.

– Já se esqueceu quem ficou horas conversando com você pelo telefone quando ele não quis falar com contigo pela manhã? – Rogers perguntou. – E depois de uma semana sem trocarem olhares, hein? Não se lembra do trabalho que a Sharon entregou por você, só pra que evitasse ver ele de novo? – Bucky olhou para o chão. – E no seu aniversário, que a Nat te levou pra jantar mesmo tendo um ensaio de dança importante? Ela me disse que você agradeceu muito por aquilo, já que não queria nenhuma festa ou algo do tipo.

– Ninguém aqui tá te crucificando por não conseguir falar com ele. A gente só queria que você pedisse ajuda, fosse pra mandar uma carta ou um e-mail... – Carter falou. – Sabemos que uma conversa faria as coisas melhores, é a opção mais lógica – Ela puxou sua cadeira para que ele se sentasse de novo, e ele o fez.

– A gente te ouviu reclamar de tudo, Bucky. Ouvimos os dois lados muitas e muitas vezes, então, só queríamos que você considerasse nossa opinião. Mais do que ninguém, sabemos que tem algo errado nessa história. Vocês só não descobriram ainda – Natasha colocou a mão sobre seu ombro.

Bucky os encarou de novo, como um agradecimento. Logo, ele se levantou novamente, mas não para sair correndo.

_..._

Em sua mente ele repetia o que faria a seguir. Considerou sentar-se mais afastado dele assim que voltassem ao carro, como tinha feito no início da viagem até que Steve pedira para mudar de lugar. Talvez fosse infantil demais fazer isso. Já podia até sentir a vergonha de ter Rogers no meio deles de novo, como se fossem dois animais que não conseguiam permanecer no mesmo local juntos.

Passou a mão sobre seu cabelo.

O lado de fora do fast food era mais calmo e, com certeza, nenhum pouco estressante. Apoiado no corrimão da escada que dava para a porta dos fundos do local, ele assoprava a fumaça de seu cigarro pelo ar, a vendo se dissipar lentamente.

– Desde quando você fuma? – A voz de Barnes atrás de si o tirou de seus pensamentos. Era só o que faltava.

– Desde que eu achei um pacote escondido na minha jaqueta hoje. Na verdade, a bem pouco tempo atrás – Ouvia seus passos se aproximando da escada, até então achando toda a situação estranha. – Quer um? – Tirou um cigarro do bolso e o levantou para que Bucky visse

Percebeu a hesitação nos próximos passos que o moreno tomou, fosse pela proximidade que teriam caso ficassem frente a frente ou pela oferta.

– Ou isso te faria pensar que eu só estou tentando ser legal pra te enganar com um joguinho imbecil? – Sam perguntou. Quando Bucky finalmente o encarou, também se apoiando no corrimão da escada, ele balançou a cabeça.

– Você sabe que eu não acho isso – Bucky colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça.

– Foi você quem me disse isso mais cedo. Não sou adivinho pra saber o que você realmente pensa, _Barnes_ – Bufou com um sorriso que dizia claramente o quanto Sam não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ele queria rir infinitamente da situação.

Bucky andou até ele e puxou o cigarro de seus dedos, levando-o a boca e sinalizando com a cabeça para Wilson acender, não deixando de lado sua típica expressão arrogante. Sam aproximou o isqueiro até que a ponta ficasse vermelha e Barnes ainda parecia se acostumar com a sensação. Seus olhos não se desencontraram em nenhum momento.

Quando assoprou a fumaça por seus lábios já estava de volta a seu lugar de antes, de frente para Sam. Se ainda tivessem o mínimo de intimidade, o moreno com certeza assopraria em seu rosto como o grande imbecil que ele era. Exatamente do jeito que fizeram uma única vez, só não com tabaco.

– Você deve estar realmente desesperado para aceitar fumar comigo – Ele sorriu com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Contudo, seus lábios não demonstravam felicidade. – Vamos, diz logo o que você quer, James.

– Ainda me chama desse jeito? – A frase o pegou de surpresa. Mal havia notado que não estava usando o apelido de Bucky como todos faziam. Seu rosto queimou em vergonha por alguns segundos. – Não tem problema, eu acho.

Depois de uma pausa de longos minutos, pôde vê-lo engolir seco e voltar a o encarar com aqueles malditos olhos azuis.

– Eu vim me desculpar – Wilson quase gargalhou. Caso não o conhecesse bem diria que ele estava brincando, se não fosse, é claro, por seu tom de voz baixo e quase tímido. – Por ter gritado hoje no carro e tudo mais – Tipicamente, abaixou a cabeça e continuou a encarar o nada a sua frente enquanto fumava.

– Tudo mais?

– Você sabe... Ser um babaca, te tratar mal, dizer coisas ruins que não são verdade, merecer um soco por te ignorar – Respirou fundo, não entendo o que estava o estimulando a dizer tudo aquilo. Talvez não fosse verdade. – Sentir o mesmo que você e não ter coragem de dizer...

Podia sentir seu coração batendo forte em confusão e desconfiança. Não dizer nada era sua melhor alternativa no momento, mas ao mesmo tempo seu peito gritava. Gritava por angústia de não saber se aquele caminho era o mais seguro e por querer libertar o que sentia.

– Eu sei o que você tá pensando, e tá tudo bem se não acreditar em mim. Você merece coisa melhor. É até um privilégio meu ter namorado contigo. Só queria dizer isso antes de ir – Sam o encarou de uma forma diferente depois de tantos meses. – Me desculpa.

– Um pedido de desculpas não é suficiente depois do que aconteceu entre nós – O viu assentir. – Mas eu também quero me desculpar... Por não ouvir o que você tentou me dizer no meu aniversário. Na verdade, por nunca te ouvir depois do que aconteceu.

– Eu também não te ouvi, Sam. Nós dois fomos grandes panacas – Escutar a verdade doía mais do que ele esperava.

– Você acabou de me chamar de panaca indiretamente? – Os dois riram. – Não que eu discorde, mas... – Jogou seu cigarro no lixo.

– É, eu sei – De novo, Barnes respirou fundo. – O que pretende fazer depois do colégio?

A mudança de assunto o deixou mais relaxado. Mesmo que a conversa fosse sobre faculdade e todo o stress envolvido, seria melhor do que um silêncio constrangedor.

– Voltar para Harlem – Os olhos de Bucky se arregalaram por um segundo. – O Brooklyn é bacana, mas eu quero morar perto da minha família, talvez até conseguir um emprego enquanto estudo no Queens.

James o encarou.

– E-eu também vou estudar por lá – Foi a vez de Sam de arregalar os olhos. – Passei pra faculdade de Física que eu queria, consegui uma vaga num dormitório e com bolsa de 70% – Ele disse e abaixou a cabeça.

Sam negou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

– Não acredito que até depois da morte eu vou ter que te aturar... – Murmurou, fazendo-o sorrir. – Eu passei pra de Matemática na Lesley, só não vou morar lá.

E então, Bucky, que levava seu cigarro a boca de novo, parou o que fazia e fechou os olhos. Quando seu rosto virou um pouco para o lado e seus lábios se fecharam em uma linha fina, os abriu de novo e Wilson soube exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

– Nós vamos estudar juntos?! – Perguntou e afirmou ao mesmo tempo, ainda não acreditando em tudo aquilo.

Bucky não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas gargalhou por alguns segundos até que Sam estivessem rindo junto a ele. _Que se fodam as desavenças passadas_ , provavelmente pensaram. Só queriam ouvir pela última vez algo verdadeiro vindo um do outro, fosse uma risada, uma promessa ou um pedido de desculpas.

– Tá ficando meio tarde – Bucky disse. – Acho que vou pegar um ônibus e ir pra casa rapidinho – Jogou seu cigarro já apagado na lixeira atrás da escada.

– Não vai se despedir deles? – Sam apontou com a cabeça para dentro do restaurante onde seus amigos aguardavam.

– Eu agradeço depois, não se preocupe. Só preciso saber qual ônibus me leva pra casa direto e não para na rua de trás...

Wilson buscou seu celular no bolso e começou a digitar algo. Virou a tela para Bucky com o número 847 bem grande em azul nela.

– De acordo com o _Google_ esse é seu ônibus. Vai passar um em exatamente cinco minutos bem naquele ponto ali – Do outro lado da rua algumas pessoas com bolsas e pastas aguardavam seu transporte. Barnes as encarou e depois o chão, demorando a encontrar seus olhos novamente.

Cinco minutos.

– Nós dois fomos imbecis igualmente, certo? – Se aproximou.

Sam sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Eles estavam realmente fazendo isso. Seu eu de meses atrás o daria um soco, e sua irmã, também.

– Sim. Ou, pelo menos, acho que sim – Também se aproximou dele.

– Então, se eu te beijar... – Bem próximo, James disse. Encarava seus olhos, seus lábios, seus olhos de novo e mal respirava direito.

– Isso vai nos deixar quites – Se controlava para não desviar o olhar de suas íris hora verdes, hora azuis. Pôs uma mão sobre sua cintura, apenas a repousando ali, sem a intenção de o puxar para mais perto. Pelo menos, ainda não.

– Eu posso?

A pergunta certamente o fez estremecer. Sua nuca se arrepiou e ele pode sentir a respiração incoerente do moreno.

– Se não quiser, eu posso fazer por você – Bucky subiu as mãos para seu rosto e ombro. Sam aceitou esse pedido silencioso e o puxou pela cintura, apertando o tecido que cobria seu corpo por baixo de seus dedos. Barnes separou os lábios minimamente, mas não disse nada. – Tomara que eu não te encontre pelos corredores.

Com isso, os dois entraram em um acordo sobre o que aconteceria nos próximos – poucos – minutos.  
Encarava os lábios do garoto a sua frente com paixão – não mais com receio, não mais com dúvida. Se era a coisa errada a se fazer ele não se importava. O prazer e o sentimento de realização seria mútuo, e Sam não era mais nenhuma criança que não fazia ideia de onde se metia. Ambos tinham total certeza daquilo, e tiveram mais certeza ainda quando Bucky assentiu e Sam assentiu, também.

Foi como uma viagem de volta para casa.

– Tomara que eu não te veja pelas ruas do Queens – Bucky respondeu. Sua mão foi do ombro ao pescoço de Wilson decididamente. Quando pela milésima vez estudou as cores que pintavam seus olhos como uma bela paleta de marrons quentes, percebeu que estaria perdido daquela forma. Rendido por ele.

Optou por arriscar sua sanidade ao beijá-lo no pescoço. Sam o abraçava mais forte a medida que seu rosto se aproximava dele, puxando suas roupas e apressando o processo. Tinham poucos minutos para gastar, mas Barnes queria aproveitar o momento. Era possível que não o visse durante a semana de provas, no caso, a próxima. Também seria difícil encontrá-lo na festa de formatura, mas não tão impossível. De qualquer forma, não tinham mais tanto tempo como gostariam, e marcar alguma coisa entre eles feriria seu ego demais. Era infantil, eles sabiam. Era falho, também. Porém não se importavam.

Encostou os lábios onde queria e seguiu com uma trilha de beijos casuais. Nada estranho ou desesperado, do jeito que Sam gostava mais. As mãos que seguravam sua cintura e costas subiram para trás do seu pescoço e cabelo, e é claro que Sam intercalou os dedos mais forte ao redor de seus fios apenas para o provocar. Bucky beijou seu pomo de adão, próximo a sua mandíbula, atrás de sua orelha e ele já estava nas nuvens.

– É, tomara. Eu não saberia o que fazer – Depois de dizer isso, Wilson segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos, o afastou de seu pescoço e só o encarou. Sério e indecifrável.

– Eu também não – Jogou seu jogo de sempre, apenas deixando-o liderar o que quer que estivessem fazendo.

Eles sabiam. Sabiam até demais.

Se aproximaram uma última vez até que seus lábios se encontrassem.

Não foi o beijo mais perfeito do mundo, porém, dadas as circunstâncias, foi mais do que suficiente.

As mãos de Bucky acariciavam as bochechas de Sam enquanto ele guardava na memória aquele exato momento. O clima um tanto quanto frio, a brisa suave os unindo mais ainda em busca de conforto, o calor que os envolvia a cada segundo que seu beijo se intensificava e a forma linda como Sam ficava quando ele estava de olhos fechados. Barnes abria os seus próprios, nem que fosse por apenas dois segundos, apenas para apreciar e sorrir consigo mesmo. Sempre fizera isso, hoje não seria diferente.

E enquanto James refletia sobre sua própria felicidade, Wilson colocava uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha apenas por ter sentido uma imensurável saudade daquilo. Suas peles em um bonito contraste permaneciam juntas, e foi quando Bucky pôs uma das mãos por cima da de Sam em seu rosto que eles souberam exatamente o que sentiam.

James segurou sua mão. Wilson almejou tê-lo por mais tempo.

Os dois se separaram.

– Esse beijo teve gosto de cigarro e refrigerante – Sam fingiu reclamar enquanto tentava guardar cada detalhe de seu rosto em sua mente.

– Posso te dar outro pra você sentir a batata frita e o sorvete – Sorriu, fazendo-o sorrir, também.

Como tinha sentido falta daquilo.

– Acho que já chega de beijos por hoje – Pegou o rosto de Barnes nas mãos e quis dizer mil e uma coisas. – Seu ônibus está atrasado – Disse e o soltou.

Se passaram sete minutos.

– O universo está nos mandando um sinal... – O moreno completou, buscando suas mãos novamente para as segurar. Não sabia se teriam uma oportunidade como esta depois.

Sam o achava dramático, e ele possivelmente era. Possivelmente.

– Sim. Um sinal falando pra você correr logo pro outro lado da rua – Apontou para o ponto de ônibus.

Seus minutos tinham se esgotado.

Bucky o encarou sem saber o que dizer, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo o contar tudo. Tudo o que passou, tudo o que ainda sentia. No entanto, não fazia sentido continuar com essa dramatização toda até que desistissem de novo. Não valia a pena.

Ou, pelo menos, era isso o que repetiam para si mesmos.

– Eu vou te ver de novo – Bucky encarava o ônibus ao final da rua se aproximando. – Mas tomara que não.

– Sim, tomara. Espero que eu não te veja mais nenhuma vez – Também observava o veículo chegando cada vez mais perto.

– Se cuida, Wilson.

Sorriu. 

– O mesmo pra você, Barnes.

  
Sorriu, também.

**Author's Note:**

> A segunda parte está em desenvolvimento. 
> 
> E essa história só existe por causa de um Tik Tok, o qual ainda terei que procurar  
> para conseguir o link,  
> e por causa da Açu ♥️
> 
> Obrigado por ler,
> 
> Louis Ikaris.


End file.
